


A Is for Apple

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Food, M/M, Religious Themes & References, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus bites the apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is for Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

He lay still and silent afterwards, the bedsheets and his skin smelling of sex. The headmaster, once again robed, set a tray down beside him. Touched him, a slow caress down his naked belly. He spread his legs. A cool slice of apple was pressed to his lips as long fingers slid wickedly back inside him.

His teeth cut crisply through the fruit, tart and sweet. A body-warm trickle of oil and seed dripped from him as he was slowly opened.

"Severus..." Dry lips to his ear.

He arched up and knew less about good and evil than ever before.


End file.
